Last Call
by Andvari Hopeless
Summary: "Para quem você ligaria para dizer o seu adeus? Suas últimas palavras... Sua despedida."


**Notas:**

Eu estava um tanto triste e deprimida para qualquer coisa, foi então que me ocorreu a ideia de ir para o mundo feliz dos unicórnios e tentar a sorte. Acabei por me encontrar com The Scientist do Coldplay, bom não posso dizer que fiquei mais deprimida ainda e me lembrei do último capítulo de Sherlock e cabei escrevendo essa fatídica One-Short espero que gostem.

* * *

_One Short** ::** Last Call_

Questions of science, science and progress

Don't speak as loud as my heart.

So tell me you love me, come back and haunt me,

Oh, when I rush to the start

Running in circles, chasing in tails

Coming back as we are.

Às vezes é difícil lidar com esse sentimento de perda, mesmo que essa perda fosse algo necessário. Ao seu lado o telefone toca e a chamada é desconhecida, mas você sabe quem está te ligando. As probabilidades de aquela pequena chamada irá lhe fazer perder tudo são as mais extremas possíveis.

A chamada é aceita e a voz lhe dá duas opções: Perder aquilo que ama ou aquilo que você ama te perder. Perder é uma palavra forte e quem atendeu não está acostumado a sentimentos, principalmente perda.

O vento passa como uma brisa suava ao final de um inverno rigoroso, uma última ligação lhe é concedida. Suas últimas palavras para uma única pessoa, a mesma que levará para sempre uma lembrança com você, normalmente a mais marcante, normalmente um eterno adeus seguido de uma declaração reprimida.

Estar morto não quer dizer apenas morrer, mas matar uma parte de você que está em cada pessoa que teve a vida eternamente marcada. Essa foi a grande perda de todos e inclusive a de quem recebeu a última ligação, que esteve até o fim... Até o último suspiro.

Para quem você ligaria para dizer o seu adeus? Suas últimas palavras... Sua despedida.

Dizer adeus é fácil, aceita-lo nem tanto e dizer eu te amo é o fardo de todos.

Os anos se passam sua imagem vai morrendo, mas ainda existe uma pessoa que possui ainda sua figura gravada. A última pessoa com quem falara ninguém disse a ela que seria fácil para te esquecer.

Sua lápide está preservada por que é visitada, 3º ano de sua ausência só apareceu ele, que segurava uma singela rosa que fora depositada em frente à lápide:

– Eu só pedi um milagre... Fora a única coisa que pedi a você. – Ele diz perdido em lembranças, como prosseguir a vida? Diga a ele como fazer isso, mas não tem como ele ouvir, já estas distante demais para lhe ouvirem.

Logo o cemitério ficou para trás e chegar naquela casa nunca foi tão doloroso quanto nos três anos que se passaram. A senhoria da casa ainda morava lá, visitava-a com frequência, subir aquelas escadas lhe era como abrir uma ferida profunda, mas era masoquista o suficiente para gostar.

"Seja forte! Seja forte!" As vozes sussurravam. "Ele mentiu! Nunca vai voltar! É uma fraude!" Martelavam em sua mente. "Veja... Cadê ele?" Por fim caiu de joelhos deixando as lágrimas rolarem, nunca se permitiu chorar por causa da ligação. "Ele te abandonou..." A porta da casa da pequena senhora fora gentilmente socada, se ergueu e se endireitou, desceu as escadas.

A porta bate e o visitante é uma incógnita. As probabilidades de que o visitante seja a pessoa que lhe ligou para se despedir são nulas. Sua vontade de atender é igualmente nula, mas atende por cordialidade.

O visitante olha para quem atendeu e sorri. As probabilidades de que aquilo seja um terrível sonho são aterrorizantes e totalmente gigantescas.

A bandeja com chá e biscoitos cai e ainda não acordou. As probabilidades de que aquilo seja real aumentam.

– Olá Watson... – A senhora passa por ele e abraça o visitante mostrando sua saudade e alegria.

O punho se fecha, todos entram e a senhora vai buscar mais chá e biscoitos. As probabilidades de que o visitante receba um soco são grandes.

Feitos os cálculos certos o soco veio certeiro atingindo o visitante. Watson estava transtornado, o corpo atingido bate na porta gerando um barulho abafado. O visitante era quem tinha se despedido.

– Seu idiota! Seu idiota! Você... Eu vi você morrendo! Você disse adeus! Você simplesmente foi embora! – As palavras saiam sem pausas, Sherlock se ajeitou como pode e olhou para Watson, enquanto passava a mão no local atingido disse.

– Senti sua falta também.

– Sentiu? Sentiu mesmo? – Questionou retórico. – 3 anos Sherlock! Três malditos anos você esteve morto, nenhuma chamada, nenhuma ligação! – Sherlock olhou para Watson com um olhar neutro enquanto o mesmo o olhava desesperado querendo uma resposta. Sherlock apenas o olhou soltou o ar.

A resposta não veio, Sherlock saiu pela porta que tinha entrado. Watson não fez nada, nenhum movimento. Agora o outro saíra de sua vida sem se despedir, ele olhou para o seu bolso, seu celular tocava. Atendeu.

– Batem na porta e visitante é esperado. As probabilidades de ter seu milagre só serão realizadas se permitir que o mesmo entre.

Ninguém disse para os dois que seria fácil.

Ninguém disse que as probabilidades estariam ao seu favor.

Ninguém disse que não seria difícil também.

Ninguém disse nada, mas eles sabiam.

Watson abriu novamente a porta, dessa vez sabendo quem era. Dessa vez sem despedidas. Um pedido de desculpas silencioso e novamente uma declaração reprimida. Olharam-se novamente, dessa vez somente o silêncio podia reparar os acontecimentos.

– Vamos novamente para o inicio? – Perguntou Sherlock. Watson olhou para ele confuso e depois sorriu de lado ergueu a mão.

– Prazer, Jonh Watson. – Sherlock sorriu e apertou sua mão.

– Sherlock Holmes... – O loiro puxou o moreno para perto e o abraçou, sendo lentamente contribuído por Sherlock.

–Seja bem-vindo de volta...

Nobody said it was easy

It's such a shame for us to part

Nobody said it was easy.

No one ever said it would be so hard

I'm going back to the start.

* * *

**Notas:**

Sim, ficou pequeno. Bom não taquem muitas pedras é a primeira vez que faço uma fanfic desse seriado. Espero também que não esteja tão depressivo e que vocês não fiquem tão depressivos com tal fic. Assim como eu fico toda vez que invento de dar uma pequena lida.  
Escrita e Publicada no Nyah! || 19/08/2013


End file.
